The Newbies
by Jayjay22
Summary: Gabriel is still alive. Adam is back. Just the boys going on hunts with a few added members. You will meet a new girl that will be joining them on hunts. I suck at summaries sorry. Rated T now but may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window if the old cheap motel room the brothers shared for an extra night. They would have already been gone but both boys were so sore from being thrown through a wall that they decided they could take one day off. Sam was just beginning to wake up when a loud and slightly panicked knock came at the door. Hoping Dean would get up instead he just simply turned over. Luckily for him Dean is not the patient one of the two of them so he gets up almost immediately.

He hears the door open and "What the hell do you want you asshole!"

That definitely gets his attention.

"Dean what is with the yelling?" Sam asks gruffly as he sits up in bed rubbing at his eyes. When he finally got awake enough to look at who is at the door all he can do is gape at the archangel that is standing with his signature smirk on his face.

He makes his way past Dean and stands in the middle of the room turning to Sam "Hey Sammy, did ya miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**** Thanks so much for reading! I know the first chapter was really short but i thought that was a good place to stop. This chapter is longer, not extremely, but a little. Comment if you have any suggestions. But please no hate. And if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes please tell me. Again thanks for reading.****

**Chapter two**

"Gabriel!?" Sam exclaimed. he was fully awake now. " what are you doing here?"

"Samsquatch didn't ya miss me?" Gabriel asked with feigned hurt. when Sam only raised an eye brow Gabriel continued, "Ouch. Anyway I need your help." he said referring to the two hunters.

"And why would we help you? You killed my brother over one hundred times, you trapped us in TV land, you hit me in the crotch, and you gave me genital herpes!"

"I also turned you into a car." Gabriel pointed out. "But this effects me and Cassie also."

"Wait what's wrong with Cas!" Dean demanded from the shorter man.

"Something has happened in heaven and every angel on Earth isn't able to fly. so I would suggest you call your boyfriend and see if he needs a ride." Gabriel responded with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

As Dean went outside the motel room he grumbled something along the lines of 'We are not together' and 'I am not gay'.

When Dean walked out and had shut the door Sam piped up and asked, "so what do you want us to do to help you?"

"Well I was hoping I could just hang out with you guys at least til I can fly again. I can't go anywhere. I don't even know how I got here." Gabriel said his smirk gone and replaced with seldom seen seriousness.

"I'll ask dean but if we let you no pranks on us. got it?" he threatened pointing a finger into the shorter mans chest.

"Deal!" the archangel replied quickly. He needed a ride and maybe he had missed the two brothers too, but he wasn't about to admit to any of that

_meanwhile_

Out side dean called cas.

"Hello dean" he answered on the third ring.

"Hey cas listen Gabriel is here and he says that you needed help."

"I don't think so. Why would Gabriel say..."

"What cas? what's wrong?"

"Dean I can't fly something is wrong." Cas said slightly panicked.

"Do you want me and Sammy to pick you up? where are you?"

"I am at the side of the highway. It says something about..."

"About what cas!?" he was getting impatient now.

"Have you ever heard of Greenville? it is not very green. most if the grass is either brown or paved over."

"Yeah Cas." he chuckled a little at the description.,"i know where you are just stay out of sight. we will come find you okay?"

"Okay. will you help my brother too?"

"I guess if he asks for it. I would feel like an ass if I didn't."

"Thank you dean." and with that he hung up.

Sam looked up from his packing when Dean walked in.

"Hey dean can I ask you something?"

"If it's about helping this asshole then yeah I'm fine with it." dean answered pointing a finger at Gabriel.

Both Sam and Gabriel looked up at this eyebrows raised.

"Really?" Gabriel asked slightly cautious.

"Yeah figured you needed a ride or something. If you come with us no pranks though!" he warned pointing his knife he had been putting in a bag in the angels direction.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, " hey deal. fine with me. I will meet ya in the car."

As he walked through the door both Winchesters yelled, "Your sitting in the back!" to which Gabriel just chuckled.

When the Winchesters finally finished packing up their stuff and got in Gabriel started talking much to the annoyance of the eldest Winchester.

"So where we going Dean-o?" he asked leaning up to where his head was between the two brothers.

"To pick up Adam." he said simply

"Whose this Adam and when are we going to get Cassie?" he asked around the sucker that had appeared. "I'm assuming that we are picking him up too."

Before Dean could answer Sam spoke. "Adam is our other brother. We are training home to hunt with us. after we pick up him I'm assuming we're going to go get Cas." The last part directed towards dean.

He just nodded. Gabriel just went back to what he does best; making things awkward and joking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

On the drive to pick up Adam, which takes three hours, Gabriel was getting kinda antsy. he had switched seats in the back five times each, he had eaten twenty suckers, he had eaten fifteen candy bars, and he had started singing. the seat switching wasn't too bad. the candy eating was okay up until the tenth sucker to which Sam had started getting sick for Gabriel. he just couldn't understand how someone could eat that much sugar. but the singing is where both Winchester boys thought their ears were going to bleed. It was the tenth time they had heard 'sugar, sugar' when Sam finally snapped.

"Dude, seriously! Shut up!" he practically screamed towards the back seat. That shut Gabriel up just long enough for his signiture smirk to appear. Sam knew it was a lost cause so he turned around with an annoyed huff.

That's when Dean spotted him. Adam was running along the highway away from this older lady and five kids. The lady shaking what looked like a rolling pen in the air.

Gabriel burst out laughing, Sam scowled at him, and Dean was watching trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Stop the car! stop the car!" Adam screamed he had managed to catch up and when they stopped he started frantically pulling on the car door. "open the door! Open! The! Door!" he yelled, frantically pulling on the handle and banging on the window.

When Dean managed to breathe long enough for what he was saying to register he quickly unlocked the door. As soon as Adam was in the car he sped off.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, except for the older Winchester and the archangel to catch their breath from laughing, Dean asked the million dollar question.

" What the hell did you do to piss them off!?" this brought a snort from Sam and Gabe both.

After he was done glaring at his brother and the stranger he answered, " I asked is she needed help and she thought I was trying to kidnap her kids or something. I don't even know. One minute I was trying to be nice and the next I am being chased by this lady and kids. All of which were throwing garbage at me for some unknown reason!" he said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window of the impala.

" Dude why would she think you were going to kidnap them?" Sam asked between fits of laughter.

"First if all it's not funny." Adam started trying to hide the smile playing at his lips, "second of all she said I had the face of a psychopath." he finished not bothering trying to hide the smile anymore. It was more ridiculous than anything else now that he was thinking about it.

They all burst out in fits of laughter.

When they calmed down and caught their breath Adam noticed for the first time he had no idea who he was sitting beside.

"So whose the shorty?" he questioned with a smirk.

"The shorty's name is Gabriel and if you call me short again I will smite you."

"Follow up. What is the shorty?" he asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. smirk still in place.

"He's an angel. And he really can smite you. I would be careful." Sam warned.

"Archangel." Gabriel corrected with his trickster smirk in place.

"Right... Anyway I say we go get food. All that running worked up an appetite.

At this dean hung up his phone. he had been having a conversation with bobby for the past ten minutes or so.

"Sorry we got two more stops." he announced.

"I thought we just had to pick up Cas? What's the other stop for?" Sam asked.

"Bobby just told me he found you a hunting partner." he replied towards Adam. He only nodded in response. They said the only way they would let him hunt with them was if they could find him a partner, like how Sam and Dean have each other, to watch his back.


	4. Chapter 4

_****Hey if you're still reading thanks so much. And this probably sounds stupid but if you like the story and have friend that likes to read things like this please spread the word. I love writing but it would be awesome if more people would read it. Anyway I'll shut up and get on with the story. ****_

The ride to go get Cas was pretty uneventful; except for the constant sound of candy wrappers being removed and thrown away. There was also the constant off key singing about what everyone was doing. By the tenth song all three Winchesters had had about enough. Dean was the one who snapped first.

"GABRIEL! If you don't shut up I will leave you on the side of the freaking road!" He screamed to the archangel in the back seat with a piece of candy half way to his mouth.

"Oh come on Dean-o. What did I even do?" He asked around the piece of candy he popped into his mouth with a smirk on his face.

"What did you _do_!? You have been unwrapping candy, singing, and just being plain annoying for the past two hours!" He was griping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Dean just calm down; I know he's being annoying but there's no reason in being so upset. He's just bored." Sam interjected tiredly. He didn't know why he was taking up for the archangel. He disliked him almost as much as Dean did. Didn't he?

"Aww thanks Samsquatch." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Don't thank me you really are being annoying." Sam said trying to ignore the angel behind him.

While Gabriel and Dean were fighting again Adam spotted a figure on the side of the rode.

"Hey is that him?" Adam yelled over the two while sitting up to be positioned in between them.

Dean immediately jerked his head to see the side of the rode as he pulled over.

"Yeah that's him." Sam answered," Dean go get your angel and see what he's doing." He told him with a smirk.

"He is not _my angel_. Why don't you go get him?" He asked getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Because you know he won't listen to me. He never does and whether you like it or not he is your angel." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah so go get your boyfriend." Adam joined in. He couldn't miss out on the opportunity of messing with him. Dean immediately turned red and started grumbling something about 'stupid ass little brothers', 'he's not my boyfriend or my angel', and 'what the hell is he doing anyway?' as he got out to go get Cas.

As he got closer he noticed that Cas was doing something weird, even for him. He quietly made his way closer to the angel. The closer he got the harder it was to hold back his laughter. Cas was standing there about a foot away from a squirrel; starring directly in its eyes. When he noticed the animal starring right back he burst out in loud laughter. This startled the rodent. Cas slowly turned to glare at dean.

The three men in the car were watching silently confused in the car. The only thing they saw was Cas staring intently at the ground and dean double over in laughter.

Once in the car dean was still slightly chuckling. Cas was in the back seat frowning, and the rest in the car were looking back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on; After about five minutes of this until it became too much for the impatient Gabriel.

"Okay since no one else is going to as what the hell just happened." He laughed out.

"For once I agree with Gabriel." Adam agreed from beside him.

Dean snorted in response and Cas quickly sent him a glare, "Dean we were not having a staring contest." He ground out through clenched teeth. He had been picking up habits from the bothers but it only really showed when he was frustrated.

Dean laughed some more before sobering up, "Cas was having a staring contest with a squrriel." He started chuckling again at their dumbfounded looks and cas's glare from the backseat. Sam actually understood what he was saying and snorted trying to hold in his own laughter. This earned him his own slightly less 'I _will_ smite you' glare from Castiel.

"It was not a staring contest Dean." Cas huffed.

"Then what were you doing?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"We were having a conversation." He said indignantly.

"Oh really? Okay, so what were you talking about?"

"I-I can't remember." He answered looking down embarrassed. This earned him a car full of snorts and laughter from his friends and the stranger he was sitting beside. "Who am I sitting beside?" He asked trying to change the subject. Luckily for him Dean was done tormenting him for the day.

"Oh yeah that's Adam our youngest brothers." He answered him.

"I was not aware you had another brother." Cas said as he turned to Adam on his left (he was in the middle, and Gabe was on the right side).

"Yeah I'm Adam, but I guess you knew that." Adam awkwardly introduced himself holding out his hand. Cas looked hesitantly at his hand before slowly shaking it and turning back to face the front of the car.

Two hours later they arrived at the address Bobby sent them. It was a fairly normal looking house. It looked to be about two stories tall with a wraparound front porch. It was painted light blue and white. It looked like the classic happy family house. It made the Winchesters wonders why anyone would want to leave that life and go hunting. As they pulled closer up the drive way they soon found out. They could hear the yelling all the way out to the car. Dean and Sam decided that only one of them would go get Alex and who would just be able to stretch their legs with the others. They played a quick game of rock paper scissors which Dean lost, as usual. When he was getting out of the car the yelling turned into full out screaming; so Sam made Dean take Gabriel.

As the others were standing against the car Dean and Gabe slowly approached the front door. When he heard a pause in the yelling Dean quickly knocked.

A middle aged woman swung the door open angrily, "What!?" she yelled in their faces.

For once Gabe didn't have his classic smirk on his face he looked almost as shocked as Dean. Caught off guard by the woman Dean stammered out, "W-we were l-looking for Alex."

This made the women turn her back towards them and yelled through the house, "ALEX SOMEONE IDIOTS ARE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU. AND GET YOUR BAG YOU ARE LEAVING MY HOUSE!"

Dean's eyes went wide. He thought Alex knew they were coming. Evidently he was right when he heard what she responded with.

"I AM ALREADY LEAVING? IS IT THE WINCHESTERS?" but that didn't sound like a guy. It sounded like a twenty something chick.A girl then came coming down the stairs. She had long deep red hair. She was just a couple inches taller than Gabe. Wearing tight dark jeans and a black v neck shirt she looked taller than she really was. Her black boots thudded as she stomped down the stairs. _So Alex was a girl. Bobby could have mentioned that. _Dean thought as she proceeded to start fight with who he assumed was her dad.

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" he yelled grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"I told you last night that I was leaving." She explained quietly. Dean and Gabe could barely hear her.

"I never said you could leave!" he screamed again getting an even tighter grip on her arm. The two at the door were sure it wasn't the first time seeing as she didn't even flinch.

"I didn't ask permission! I don't need to! I'm twenty-one years old!" She twisted her arm out of his grip. As she got the last sentence out he punched her in the face. Dean tried to step in but Gabe put his arm in the way whispering something about it not being his fight. Alex got up off the floor and stood to face her dad.

"If you ever lay a hand on me or my sister again I will come back, find you, and shoot you." She sneered having had enough. She quickly turned around grabbed her duffel off the floor and went to stand by Dean and Gabe with a split lip. The closer he looked he could see the small gages in her ears. "Are you Dean?" she directed towards Dean.

"Uh...yeah, I'm assuming you're Alex." He stated as he motioned her to follow them out to the car. He didn't have a problem with working with chicks. He had done it too many times to even care, and as long as she could hunt he was fine with her. She seemed tough enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex silently followed Dean and the shorter man out to the car. When she saw the '67 Chevy Impala her eyes got huge and a big grin formed on her face causing her to wince from the still split lip.

"Oh my God! Is that your car!?" When he nodded with a smile on his face she continued. "That is awesome. She's beautiful." She bounded up to the car and put her hand on it admiring the sleek black of the hood.

"Yep that's baby. I rebuilt her twice." He said fondly. He knew he was going to like this girl now. Upon hearing his voice Sam and the others walked around and looked confused.

"Where's Alex?" Adam asked after looking around completely ignoring the girl beside Dean.

"Can't you see? Right here." She stated raising one hand the other on her hip. Sam snorted beside Adam. _This couldn't end well_. He thought as Adam got a glint in his eye. He loved to push people's buttons, and Alex just gave him the perfect one to push.

"Oh yeah I saw you. You just don't look like much of a hunter. I mean you probably don't know how to punch someone." He crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. _This is going to be fun. _

Alex crossed her own arms and held her glare raising a brow. "I mean sure I bet you could hold your own with certain people but what about monsters? Or even guys? I bet you couldn't even take me down." He continued smirk growing. Dean looked down and shook his head. He should have stopped while he was ahead.

"Oh really?" Alex asked as she made her way to him with a death glare. As she got closer he couldn't decide if he should be scared or if he should laugh. She walked to where she was about an inch away from him. He could smell her perfume and see the ring in then side of her lip, on the other side of her mouth the cut had barely dried up. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Cause I bet I can." She quickly grabbed his wrist and the next thing he knew he was on his back, boot on his chest, and a pair of grey blue eyes looking down at him. With the air knocked out of him, he glared up at her. She had flipped him and was now standing over him with her own smug smirk. "All you have to do is get the thing distracted." She walked back over beside Dean where he was red with laughter along with Sam and Gabe. Cas even had his own amused smile.

"So you must be Sammy." Alex said pointing towards Sam completely ignoring the curses sent her way from Adam.

"Uh…yeah how'd ya guess?" He questioned with a smile trying to ignore the fact she called him Sammy.

"You're tall and like an overgrown puppy. You have great hair. And you're a moose." She laughed. Gabe snorted at this. He was going to get along great with her. Anyone that called Sam a moose was a friend of his

"Yeah but its Sam not Sammy." He tried telling her.

"I'm sorry but Sammy sounds better." She said with such a sweet smile she looked sneaky. He knew that smile all too well so he refused to challenge it. That was the smile that Dean got when he was up to something.

"Fair enough." He settled on. She then turned to Gabe, Cas, and Adam. " So who are these guys." She asked pointing to each one. She smiled slightly again when she noticed that Adam was still on the ground trying to catch his breath. Sam noticed this and quickly went to help his younger brother. As he stood Sam answered the smirking girl patiently waiting.

"This is Adam. He's our younger brother. As you can tell he can also be a pain in the ass, but I think you can handle it." he chuckled when he noticed the glare sent his way from said brother.

"Who's the shorty?" she asked turning to Gabe. This made Dean laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked turning to him.

"Adam asked the same thing when he noticed him." He said in between laughs. In response Alex just glared towards Adam who swiftly returned it.

"Anyway that's Gabriel. He's an archangel. And the one in the trench coat is Castiel, but we call him Cas." Sam says nodding towards them.

"Yeah and if you call me shorty again you will regret it." Gabriel threatened half heartily. He tried his best not to show the smile slowly forming on his face. When he noticed Adam looking Alex up and down Gabe decided to start scheming; he decided to take a quick peek inside his head to see where his thoughts were heading. _She's pretty hot, if she wouldn't flip me_. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself; thankfully everyone's attention was now on Cassie.

"Hey Cas nice to meet you. Are you an angel too?" Alex asked.

"Yes but I am not an archangel." Cas replied quickly.

"Hey Alex why don't you shut up with the introductions so we can leave? You can do that in the car. We're all sitting in the back anyway." Adam yelled from the back door of the Impala.

"Why don't you shut your cakehole before I flip you again asshat!?" she replied as she headed to the trunk to put her black skull duffle in and then to the other door behind Gabriel.

"Why don't you just try!" Adam made his way into the back seat on the passenger side against the window when he saw her start towards him. Castiel got in beside him then Alex and Gabriel beside the driver's side window.

"I think we all know I can. I just did five minutes ago.!" She yelled across Castiel. He immediately regretted his decision but him and Gabe had decided that they needed to be separated, for the time being at least.

"You just got lucky. Anyone can flip someone! What happened to your lip?" He questioned finally noticing the split in it.

"It's none of your business!" she maturely retorted sticking her tongue out. "Why do you care anyway!?"

"I don't but you look like shit." He said with a smirk trying his best to keep her angry. Gabe still being tuned into his thoughts heard the real reason he was pushing her buttons.

"Oh yeah and you look so much better. You look like you were buried alive." She chuckled

"No thanks to you. You're the one that flipped me into the dirt. There was no call for that." He grumbled finding the table had turned. Instead of him poking at her she was pushing his buttons.

Having heard enough from the two Dean interjected as he started the car up, "If you two don't stop flirting I'm going to get Cas to put you to sleep. And I don't think he would put up much of a fight!" He screamed over the two bickering.

"We are not flirting!" they yelled in unison and glared at each other. Gabe started laughing and received two venomous glares from the two.

Once it was quiet he started pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

They were on the road for about an hour filled with Adam fighting with Gabriel for throwing candy wrappers in her hair. And Alex constantly telling Dean to 'call off his angel' who was staring intently at him like he was reading his mind. Causing Dean to constantly grumble back 'He is not my angel and it's not my problem.' Sam had finally had enough the 500th time they had this little exchange.

"Dean pull the car over." He said determinedly. Dean sent him a confused look.

"What? Why?" Sam huffed, "Just do it Dean, or I swear I will kill everyone in this car." He said through gritted teeth. Dean seeing that Sam wasn't bluffing in the slightest immediately found somewhere to pull over along the deserted highway.

Everyone sent them questioning looks including the angels. When the car was put in park and turned off Dean turned to his brother.

"What's going on Sammy?" he tiredly questioned.

"Everyone get out of the damn car." He demanded ignoring his older brother's question. Everyone saw that he was about to lose it so they quickly complied, even Gabe who looked a little scared. _Ah shit who's gonna die? _Dean thought as he made his way to the passenger side of the car with everyone else.

"What are you doin' Sammy?" Dean questioned once again once everyone was outside the car and waiting semi patiently.

"I am rearranging the seating order in the back seat or I will tape everyone's mouth closed. Any objections?" Sam addressed everyone who was sitting in the back seat. They all looked slightly frightened and frankly Dean couldn't blame them. It takes a lot to push Sam past his breaking point and they managed to do it in about an hour. That had to be a new record or something. Everyone quickly shook their heads including the angels.

"Okay then Gabe you get in first." He ordered pointing his thumb to the still open back seat. Gabe quickly complied. He didn't like seeing Sam this angry and hoped he would never see it again.

"Cas you get in next." After Cas was in the car Adam and Alex looked at each other.

"Are you seriously going to make me sit beside this douche?!" Alex stated in disbelief. She promptly received the infamous bitchface and quickly made her way in the car beside Cas. Adam chuckled until he saw that the glare was now pointed towards him with more enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay chill. I'm going but I don't see why I have to sit with that thing." He said sliding in.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm hard enough to form a bruise.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Yeah like you do-." Alex started but was interrupted by Sam.

"If you two start fighting I will put the both of you in the trunk together." He calmly stated getting back in the car. The pair immediately quieted down.

_Wouldn't really mind that. _Adam thought and Gabe had to promptly get a candy bar to bite on before he started laughing because he was pretty sure it wouldn't go unnoticed this time.

_****Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. ****_


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smirked and made his way to the driver's door. He could tell that this was going to be a fun trip. They still had to drive for three more days to get to Bobby's.

Before he had a chance to get into the car Gabriel slipped out and pulled him aside.

"What the hell do you want Gabriel?" He whisper yelled. He did not want to get Sam upset again or upset him even more.

"I need to tell you something." He stated with a smirk.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"Your little bro likes the new girl." He answered slyly.

"Sam likes Alex?" He was beyond confused he could have sworn the big moose had a thing for the archangel standing in front of him now.

"No you idiot. Adam likes her." He said rolling his eyes at the eldest Winchesters stupidity.

"And how do you figure that? They can't stand each other." Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Hello; angel I can read minds." Gabe stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay. So why are you telling me this and what did you hear?"

"I'm telling you because I need help getting them together so they will stop fighting. They're going to drive everyone crazy, especially Sam, if they don't," When he got a quick nod from Dean to continue he did, "And I only tapped into blondie's brain, and let me tell you, he doesn't know it yet but he's got it bad."

"So why didn't you tell Sam this?" Dean asks frustrated. The archangel and he never get along unless they were pulling pranks on other people, but this was a whole different ball park. Usually the shorty goes to Sam for things like this.

Gabe shifted awkwardly. He didn't want to let slip about the feeling he was having for the younger Winchester. If he started stating the signs and the flirtatious looks then he would definitely be caught by Sam. So instead of answering he just shrugged. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll help." Dean grudgingly answered. He didn't like working with the trickster but if it meant the youngest in the group would stop fighting. How could he say no?

When they got back to the car everyone was still silent. Dean laughed quietly when he saw that Adam and Alex were avoiding looking at each other. Alex with her earbuds in and music blaring out from them; Adam rolling his eyes at the music he was forced to listen to. He also quietly noticed that Sam was watching every move Gabriel made. He was not being very subtle. Dean had known for a while now that his little brother had a thing for the archangel. He just didn't know if Sammy knew.

They drove for a couple hours in silence except for the booming of Led Zeppelin when Adam gets hungry.

"Guys can we go eat something!?" he has to almost scream over the music. This causes Alex to rips her earbuds out and look towards Dean wide eyed like she's afraid he's going to punch him for asking.

Dean turns the radio down and looks at her in the rear view mirror. "Sure yeah. We haven't eaten in a while anyway right Sammy?" Truthfully he couldn't remember when he ate last, since they had been pretty busy for the past couple of days.

"Yeah we haven't eaten since you picked me up." Adam agreed. Alex kept looked shocked between Adam and Dean. Sam noticed after the fifth time and was the only one brave enough to ask about it.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asks gently. She looks nervously towards him. When he is sure she isn't looking at him Adam looks at her with a worried expression. He doesn't like seeing her like this. He likes the fiery girl that can hold her own. This girl looks like someone is about to beat her. At this thought Gabe snaps his head to the side to look at her. He quickly puts his arm around her and whispers something in her ear.

Gabe heard Adam think about how Alex looked. He immediately knew that was the case. He quickly took her into his arms to console her.

"Hey, hey kid. It's okay. No one's going to do anything to you here. It's safe. No one beats anyone in this group." He says as he strokes her arm trying to calm her down. He knows a panic attack when he sees one. Sam overhears him though and he knows that she will have to tell the rest of the group sometime soon.

"Alex what are you not telling us?" Sam questions softly.

She just shrugs

"Come on Alex it can't be that bad." Adam says trying to be reassuring.

"It's just… listen… can we talk later I haven't eaten in three days." She stammers. Every one's eyes go wide.

"You haven't eaten in three days!?" Adam exclaimed. That earned him the glare that he was starting to miss. He had to quickly turn his head to hide his smile. It didn't work.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex demanded. She was back to herself for the time being and this just made him smile more.

"Nothing" He tried to pull a straight face but failed.

This time instead of just Gabe noticing Dean noticed too and couldn't help his own smile. Everyone was talking and laughing as Dean drove to the Diner.

When they pulled up Alex started climbed over Adam to get to the door quicker.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in surprised as she started her way across his lap. She slipped and elbowed him in the nose. "Ow!" he yelled. She was laughing so hard she didn't even notice her foot gets hung on something.

She was sliding across him when she felt the pull and plopped down on his lap with a "hmph" from them both.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I have had writers block and My birthday happened. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and if you have any ideas just PM me. I am open to any suggestions. :)**_

Everyone burst out laughing. Alex's head shot around so she could glare at everyone. "Who the hell did this?" she asks starting to squirm. Adam started to blush and tried to pouch her off.

"If i could I would have already been out of the car idiot." she spat looking him right in the eye.

Gabe snorted out a laugh. Alex whips her head around and glares at him, "Let me up." she demands.

He shakes his head no with a shit eating grin. Alex turns her head to Sam, "Sammy call off your angel."

"He's not my angel." He says with a frown. Dean snorts beside him. When he gets a death glare from Alex he sighs, "Gabe come on. You heard her she hasn't eaten in days."

Gabe immediately lets her go and she almost falls out of the car. "Yeah not your angel." She says as she makes her way to the door to wait on the rest of them with Dean.

When they went in the waitress took them to a large booth in the corner. Gabe and Sam were sitting in the middle, and Adam and Alex were sitting on one end while Dean and Cas were sitting on the other end.

"What are you getting? A salad?" Adam said with a smirk.

"You can but I am getting a hamburger." Alex said.

"Finally someone who isn't afraid to eat." Dean said. Alex smiled.

The waitress came and took their order, the whole time Adam was glaring at Alex.

When the waitress left Alex turned to him, "What's your problem?"

Before Adam could respond Alex's phone started to ring. She gets a panicked look on her face, and slides out of the booth. She quickly runs outside next to the window where the guys can still see her.

_The Phone Call_

A: "Hey claire what's wrong? What happened?" she asks quickly

C: "I forgot to lock the door." she sobs.

A: "Where are you now?" She asks worry evident in her voice.

C: "I ran away." She says still sniffling.

A: "Are you safe?" she asks still worried but not as much.

C: "Yeah I'm okay." she hangs up.

Alex slides down the side of the building and sits against the wall. She buries her head in her knees. Dean sees this and turns to the others. "I'll be right back." He quickly gets out of the booth and makes his way to her side.

"Alex what happened?" He asks gently sitting beside her.

"He…he got in…her room." she breaks down in a sob.

"Hey, hey look at me." She looks up with tears running down her cheeks. "Good. Now tell me what happened." he says slowly.

"My dad got into my little sisters room. I told her to keep it locked. He's always too drunk to pick it but she forgot and he…" Her voice breaks. Dean immediately understands and gathers her in a hug. She clings to him.

After a few minutes like this she calms down.

"You okay?" He asks slowly letting her go. She nods wiping her cheeks.

"Good. Now you have got to tell us what is going on when we get to the motel. Got it?" Dean says in the most authoritative voice he can muster. She nods and takes the hand that Dean offers to her.

"Thanks Dean." she says, "I hope you know you just earned yourself a little sister." She laughs a little.

"Yeah i was afraid of that." He grumbles. "Come on 'm hungry." He says motioning to the door.

"You know you love me." she smiles as she walks in behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." he says sitting back down.

When she gets to the booth everyone is looking at her with worry in their eyes. "I'll tell you when we get to the motel." She says with her head down as she slides into the booth and starts eating her food.

When he knows no one is looking Adam leans over to her, "You okay?" he asks in a whisper. Gabe smirks behind his candy bar, having heard how worried he sounded.

She looks over at him shocked, "Why do you care? I thought you hated me?" She says

"I never said i did." He mumbles barely audible. Alex isn't sure if she heard him right.

After they finish their food the waitress comes back, "anything else for you?" she asks sweetly.

"Some pie." Dean says with a smile.

"Make that two." Alex adds in.

Sam looks between the two of them, "Are you sure you're not our secret sister?" he asks. Everyone bursts out laughing as the waitress leaves.

'I hope not.' gabe hears Adam think.


	8. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey guys. If you're still reading i'm sorry i haven't updated lately. I kinda got grounded, and had to sneak just to say this. I don't know when i'll update again, but I'll try to as soon as I can. Again sorry.**_


End file.
